biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Biogeografie
Biosdocumenten 27.08.2019 Brendonck a) Types of islands - he wanted to know the processes and examples for each type (UK - Krakatau - Hawaii) and consequences for the island biota b) Examples of radiations in island habitat types (so also the chiclids of the African lakes) c) Adaptations to island life Jacquemyn a) Early plant life b) Why did leaves only emerge in the last 10my? Multiple choice * Alexander Humboldt - Father of Plant Geography * The Romanian Hamster distribution * Prosimians - where do they occur * Extrapolation of species * Brachystegia * Temperate grasslands - nutrient rich & mainly C4 plants * Glossopteris * Osomunda * and two others 24/06/2019 Brendonck (10p): * Explain the fauna in the Americas from 66mya untill now. (So give the four phases, placing of the continents, most important species groups and be able to give examples of species belonging to each group you name. He wanted to hear every species that was given on the slides) Multiple choice (5p): * Wallace was known for being considered the father of zoological biogeography * Poema came from Asia *Climate relicts: Survivors of formerly widely distributed organisms that now survive on remaining ‘islands’ with favourable climate (e.g. glacial relicts). jaquemin (10p): Explain the flora of the neotropics. (So also history of the continents, processes like mountain formation, uplifting, situate the biomes, be able to name the rivers, give the 6 processes which were important for the evolution of high diversity: habitat diversoty; nutrient supply, allopatric speciation because of Andes, vicariance because of andes, corridor and the species pump (andes)) Multiple choice (5p): * Gymnosperms are more cold and drought resistant than Angiosperms * Glossopteris was distributed during the Permian 07/06/2019 Brendonck: * Compare fauna in the paleotropic and oriental regions. Explain differences, resemblances and the cause of both. (Also be able to give specific examples of species. So not just "Afrotheria e.g. elephants", that is not enough. Give also other examples because if you only say what is in the slides you will pass, but you will not get a lot of points.) * Chose between 3 things (multiple option questions) (10 questions!) ** Psammophyte --> kan tegen veel wind ** why is there more forest fauna in Africa than S-America ** A question about a grassspecies from Australia ** What is miombo (ofzo) ** No big mammal predators in Australia --> evidence: big reptile predators ** Gymnosperms vs Angiosperms about which one is frost proof and drought resistant Jaquimyn: * There was some criticism on Von Hombolds biomes. What important things, not climate related, did he not take into account? (--> disturbance (fire, grazing), and a third thing, whatever that was..) 08/06/2018 Brendonck: * What are the difficulties the organisms must encounter when colonizing an island, give 3 and explain. * What are the differences in colonization between a big and a small island with similar distances to the mainland? Jacquimain: * Grass landscapes (tropical and temperate), describe these + give origin and evolution. Multiple choice: * What is a Psammophyte? (got 3 defenitions to choose from) * What disjunction do we know with the ratidae? (evolutionair, geographical or ...) * Gymnosperms vs Angiosperms about which one is frost proof and drought resistant? * Hawaii is an island type 3: ... we know this because ancestrale taxa are situated to the north * Australie has no big mammal predators, this is because: .... there are big reptiles * Group presentations about the Apis melifera, Acer, Orchidaceae, Xenarthra and an other one 08/06/2018 Brendonck: * Compare fauna in the paleotropic and oriental regions. Explain differences, resemblances and the cause of both. Jacquemyn: * Early development of plants. 5 questions about group works 5 questions about course 09/06/2017 Morning * compare fauna in the paleotropic and oriental regions, and their history. Elaborate on species and adaptations from savanna to forest (tom) (10p) * early plant life + leave development (remember the exact dates) (hans) (10p) * multiple choice (negative total score of max -3.3/10 possible) (10p) ** crocodylia, dispersal or vicariance (group presentations) ** baobab, dispersal/vicariance (gp) ** cacti, Africa/ none of the above (gp) ** carnivorous plants are carnivorous because.. (gp) ** sth about a grass from Australia ** sth about the mimbio(?) ** sth about a tree of the mimbio (?) * Island biogeographie, sth about the critique * Why are there more large forest herbivores: in Africa then South America? (options: Bovidae origin in Africa, Larger grass lands in Africa or due to massive extinction through human hunt in South America) * Why is there so much endemicity in Australia and South America? (Historic isolation, immigration or ... ) Afternoon: * What are the difficulties the organisms must encounter when colonizing an island, give 3 and explain. What are the differences in colonization between a big and a small island with similar distances to the mainland? * Grass landscapes (tropical and temperate), give origin. Multiple choice: * What is a Psammophyte ( vs Succulent vs Lithops) * What disjunction do we know with the ratidae * Caatinga is... (not Garrigue, Miombo) * Gymnosperms vs Angiosperms: xho is frostproof, drought resistant? * Hawaii is an island type 3: we know this because ancestrale taxa are situated to the north * Australie has no big mammal predators, this is because: .... there are big reptiles * + 4 of the group presentations !!Dutch course became English!! 29/08/2016 Meerkeuze: * Muskusrat diffusie van N-Amerika naar europa * Roemeense hamster * Lamos (atalana nevelvegetatie ) * Virgina opposum * Panthera * Squamata * Lemur * 1 clade rafting Bredonk: * Verklaar de longitudinale gradiënt van dierlijke diversiteit van polen naar tropen (voedselniches?) Jaquemain: * Welke factoren betrokken bij het ontstaan van flora * Toep Australië : van waar naar waar, hoe vroeger, hoe nu, hoe weten we dat? (fossiele record, fylogenie ldd plot) 23/06/2016 Jacquemyn: * Wat zouden de oorzaken kunnen zijn van de verspreiding van grassen? Geef en bespreek de voornaamste graslandschappen. Brendonck: * De venndiagrammen gegeven van mioceen en tegenwoordig. En ook die tabel van de endeem% van elk continent. Bespreek de figuren en verklaar de cijfers en de veranderingen (dus eerst de continenten apart bespreken en dan de verschillen tussen mioceen-holoceen) Meerkeuzevragen: (met -1/3 punt per fout) * Over de werkjes en de hoofdstukken van de andere proffen. 20/06/2016 Brendonck: * Beschrijf en bespreek de kolonisatie van Rakata na de vulkanische explosie van Krakatau. Gebruik hierbij de figuren van de migratiesnelheid, van de evolutie van vegetatie en van dispersiemechanismen (figuren gegeven). Jacquemyn: * Diversificaties verlopen niet altijd even snel, bespreek de diversificaties en de snelheid ervan van planten doorheen de geschiedenis Meerkeuze vragen: * iets over de wallace lijn * iets over de verspreiding van de poema * de ... boom is een kenmerkende soort voor ... * iets over de marquis * + 5 vragen over de groepswerken 03/06/2016 Brendonck: * Bespreek de verspreiding van drie Odonata soorten adhv gegeven figuren. Duid aan welke figuur bij welke libel hoort en bespreek deze verspreiding. Jacquemyn: * Hoe is de flora in de neotropen ontstaan. En welke factoren hebben bijgedragen aan de hoge biodiversiteit. * 10 meerkeuzevragen 05/06/2015 Brendonck: * Het verhaal van Rakata, met alles erop en eraan; figuren zijn gegeven. Jacquemyn: * Bespreek de vroege ontwikkeling van de planten. Hoe hebben planten hun eigen evolutie gestuurd? (Met vroeg bedoelt hij Siluur-Devoon) 05/06/2015 Brendonck: * Bespreek de verspreiding van drie Odonata soorten adhv gegeven figuren. Duid aan welke figuur bij welke libel hoort en bespreek deze verspreiding. (Je krijgt de namen van de libellen) Jacquemyn: * Planten tonen sterke aanpassing aan hun omgeving. Leg uit en duid aan met voorbeelden uit de volgende drie omgevingen: a) Koude woestijnen b) Gematigde struikvegetatie c) Toendra 06/06/14 Brendonck: * Beschrijf en bespreek de kolonisatie van Rakata na de vulkanische explosie van Krakatau. Gebruik hierbij de figuren van de migratiesnelheid van (varens, bloemplanten, vlinders, vogels en zo), van de evolutie van vegetatie (van grassen naar dicht bos) en van dispersiemechanismen (dus met wind-, zee- en dierendispersie). Jacquemyn: * Bespreek hoe de landbouw is ontstaan en leg uit hoe dit het uitzicht van de wereld heeft veranderd. (Tip: dit zijn die factoren van habitatfragmentatie, pesticiden, N-depositie, ...) Meerkeuze: * Glossopteris is... * Nebka is... * Osmunda is... * Wallace heeft het systeem van ... aangepast met zoogdieren en andere vertebraten en een lijn tussen Orientaals en Australische regio getrokken 26/06/2013 Jacquemyn: * Schets kort de evolutie van de mens en bespreek de vroege effecten op fauna en flora. Brendonck: * 2 figuren over de endemiciteit en gelijkheid tussen de zoögeografische regio's: * Bespreek deze zoogeografische regio's aan de hand van de endemiciteit en hun gelijkeheid. Integreer de evolutionaire, geologische en ecologische kennis. ( Verklaar de verschillen tussen mioceen en holoceen). * 10 meerkeuzevragen 10/06/13 Jacquemyn: * Welke eigenschappen van de vegetatie kunnen worden gebruikt om biomen af te bakenen? Pas dit toe op droog tropisch woud en savanne (hij wilt een vergelijking tussen de fysionomie van deze 2 bioomtypes, niet gewoon een bespreking van de biomen). Brendonck: * Bespreek interactie tussen Noord- en Zuid-Amerika met als climax the great american interchange. * Bespreek de zonatiepatronen van toenemende diversiteit van de polen naar de tropen toe. * Bespreek de eigenschappen van eilanden: A. de verschillende types, B. algemeen, voor en nadelen van leven op eilanden, C. leg verbanden met andere eilandtypes. * Bespreek de interactie tussen Noord- en Zuid-Amerika met als climax the great american interchange. Geuten: * Beschrijf bondig de gekende biomen op aarde * Beschrijf het bioom sclerofylle vegetatie in meer detail. * Leg het begrip 'phylogenetic biome conservatism' uit. * Bespreek de flora van Madagascar. Link met het systeem van Takhtajan. * Bespreek de flora van Australië en Nieuw- Zeeland. Link met het systeem van Takhtajan. Verband met andere continenten? * Bespreek het tropische regenwoud. * Bespreek de Savanne, verklaar Miombo. * Bespreek de beweging van de landmassa's in relatie met de fossiele flora van Devoon tot Krijt. Welk effect heeft het Krijt gehad op de moderne flora? * 10 meerkeuzevragen uit de rest van de cursus en de werkjes. xx/06/2010 Koen Geuten * Bespreek de huidige verspreiding van de flora van Australïe en Nieuw-Zeeland * Hoe is deze tot stand gekomen? (In feite de geologische en klimatologische geschiedenis beschrijven van Perm (Gondwana) tot nu) Luc Brendonck * Er is een ongelijke verdeling van biodiversiteit over de breedtegraden. Verklaar dit voor dieren. * Geef ook de andere mogelijkheden voor de verdeling in biodiversiteit (4 in totaal: ijstijden, rapoport, oppervlakte en centre of origin). (Deze prof wilt graag de verschillende voorbeelden die in de cursus zijn gebruikt terug te horen krijgen van u). * 10 meerkeuzevragen (wel met giscorrectie), 5 over cursus, 5 over de werkjes van studenten.